


My Dear Son

by Cuntspiracy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 10th Century, AU, Cheating, F/M, Forbidden Love, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Taboo, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntspiracy/pseuds/Cuntspiracy
Summary: As Esther wakes up, Niklaus is still resting beside her, she then remembers some heated events the night before between them.





	My Dear Son

**Author's Note:**

> Just uploading this short story I randomly made an wattpad, already made an author's note over there, so I won't write much in this.

_I know what I do isn't right._

 

In an early October morning, the sun's rays began to flow through the small hut. Esther wakes up, slowly opening her eyes to adjust to the light, her mind reeling in the feverish events of the night before. She smiles when she notices Niklaus still asleep beside her. She brushes her nose against his neck, leaning into his collarbone, taking in his earthy scent then she pauses to look down at the maroon markings against her own collarbone, neck, and breasts, wondering how she will explain this to her husband Mikael. Esther instantly remembers, vividly, her previous actions with her son, making her body shiver in delight and ache in a certain region, much to her confusion.

_I can't stop what I love to do._

  Recalling the way their tongues collided, in a heavy and heated battle, eating away at each other's lips, mixing their salivas. Showering her collarbone and her neck with feathery kisses, occasionally sucking on a sweet spot he found, leaving her with small maroon bruises, evidence of their lovemaking. Coating her body with saliva, causing her to feel a cold dampness, proceeding to sucking, nipping, kissing and tugging her breasts, making her feel flushed. She then curls her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, making him feel her heated and dripping core, grabbing a fist full of his blond locks, and ravishing his red lips against her pink ones, once more before they head straight to it. Dipping his nails into her hip bones, keeping her in place, he rubs his hard thick erection against her slippery and needy core, allowing no time for foreplay with their heightened arousal, ready to plunge into a sinful bliss, one they can never go back on.

 

_Do you think you'll love me too?_

 

  She breaks away from her memory, before she can recollect the rest, at the sound of him shifting towards her, pressing his forehead against hers, flickering his ocean blue-green eyes open and looking into her almond ones, matching fair skin complexions, lengthy dirty blond curls meshed with equally lengthy blond waves now resting against their chests. She stares at him in admiration, her beautiful son, created from her affair with Ansel, her most special child. Tenderly cupping her hands around his face, she massages his temples, giving him a good morning kiss, while mentally preparing a plausible excuse Niklaus and her will repeat to Mikael.

 

_I love you just a little too much._

 


End file.
